Pluto's Sweater
Pluto's Sweater is a 1949 animated short starring Pluto, Minnie Mouse, and Figaro the kitten. Synopsis Minnie knits an ugly pink sweater for Pluto, much to his disgust. He is then teased by Figaro at home, and then tries to escape his fate even by hiding under the couch with the sweater on! Minnie notices this, and tells the dog that he isn't going anywhere with the sweater except outside, as she forcefully carries him out the door. He tries to get back in, but with each attempt, she throws him back out. Even the neighborhood dogs tease him when he is outdoors. No matter how many times he attempts to rid of it, it stays on. He decides to accept his fate and wear it despite being the butt of jokes. When he falls in the water, it shrinks. He returns home, albeit now wearing it like a mask, frightening Minnie who was reading a horror novel called The Hooded Monster. She is shocked, but then sees that it has been water-shrunk and is upset. As Minnie is crying, Pluto notices that it fits Figaro and points this out to Minnie. He is then made to wear it, and he angrily snarls that he is consigned to the same thing he reveled in teasing Pluto about, thus the moral being "he who laughs last laughs best". Characters *Minnie Mouse *Pluto *Figaro *Butch the Bulldog (cameo) Voice Characterizations *Ruth Clifford - Minnie Mouse *Pinto Colvig - Pluto *Clarence Nash - Figaro Releases Television * The Mickey Mouse Club, December 19, 1957 * Good Morning, Mickey, episode #4 * Donald's Quack Attack, episode #59 * The Ink and Paint Club, episode #1.6: "All Figaro All the Time" * Have a Laugh!, episode #9 * Treasures from the Disney Vault, October 15, 2018 Home video VHS * Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck Cartoon Collections, Volume Two DVD * Walt Disney Treasures: The Complete Pluto, Volume 2 * Walt Disney's Classic Cartoon Favorites: Best Pals - Mickey and Minnie * Have a Laugh!: Volume 2 Have a Laugh! changes The following scenes were deleted from the short release due to time constraints: * Pluto imagining Minnie in the sweater, only to realize it's for him, after which he envisions himself in it. * Pluto kicking out Figaro from his hiding place under the couch. * Figaro finishing the process of the sweater being put on Pluto by pulling out his tail through it. * Minnie telling Pluto that his sweater will keep him warm while outside. * A shocked Pluto seeing the sweater on him as he looks in the mirror. * After getting thrown out of the house once, Pluto trying to go back in twice, only to get thrown out again a third time. * Pluto, in trying to extract himself from his sweater, hears footsteps, which turn out to come from the sweater around his middle. * Pluto struggling on the ground with his temporarily-inflated sweater. * Pluto walking off with the now-shrunk sweater over his head. * Minnie reading "The Hooded Monster" when she hears someone (Pluto with the shrunk sweater over his head). * Pluto taking notice that the shrunken sweater can fit Figaro and Minnie crying "And I worked so hard". Comic adaptation The short was adapted as a comic book story written by Don Christensen and drawn by Frank McSavage. Published in Walt Disney's Christmas Parade #2, the story has a few minor changes from the original short, most notably having the story set at Christmas time and adding in Mickey. Gallery tve47375-19490429-2280.jpg tve27383-19490429-2280.jpg tve80263-19490429-2280.jpg 47305.jpg 47306.jpg 47307.jpg 47308.jpg 47309.jpg 47310.jpg 47311.jpg 47312.jpg 47313.jpg 47314.jpg Plutos-sweater shock.jpg Tumblr lybygk2uzN1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Minnie-Mouse Knitting.jpg Tumblr_nnajlyY0sx1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg Minnie_reading_a_scary_book.jpeg Pluto shocked at wearing a sweater.jpeg 1949-pull-3.jpg 1949-pull-4.jpg 1949-pull-5.jpg 1949-pull-6.jpg 1949-pull-7.jpg 1949-pull-8.jpg 1949-pull-9.jpg 1949-pull-10.jpg Category:Pluto shorts Category:Animated shorts Category:Minnie Mouse shorts Category:Figaro shorts Category:1949 shorts Category:Pinocchio Category:Crossovers